Anime Nursery Rhymes
by animegirl427
Summary: Nursery rhyme parodies of your favorite anime shows, such as YuGiOh!, Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, etc.
1. Yami Had a Small Aibou

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427: Hello, my new adoring fans! It's finally here! My name is animegirl427(if you were too stupid to read my name before the colin). I'm new, and this is my first chapter and story, so go easy on me. If you don't, THEN I WILL KILL YOU! Thank you. Oh, and if you don't know what "aibou" is, it is another word for hikari, or good side. Also, I have friends on this website. They are Acutekitty1, midget-fan1, persony person, WildMage426, and guito. You sould read thier hilarious fanfics.

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the nursery rhyme that I am currently parodying, but if I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, then I would have Tea burn in Hell with all of her friendshipness, Yugi would forget all about her, and we would marry each other and live happily ever after! And if Rebecca tries to do anything about it, then she would burn in Hell with all of her...umm...trying-to-steal-my-boyfriendness.

* * *

**Yami Had A Small Aibou**

(parody of Mary Had A Little Lamb)

Yami had a small aibou,  
small aibou,  
small aibou.  
Yami had a small aibou,  
a duelist that we know.

And everywhere that Yami went,  
Yami went,  
Yami went.  
And everywhere that Yami went  
Yugi will surly go.

Then they went to school one day,  
school one day,  
school one day.  
Then they went to school one day,  
and to their friends, they talked.

Then the teacher taught all day,  
taught all day,  
taught all day.  
Then the teacher taught all day,  
and to their home, they walked.

* * *

Well there you have it. My first chapter. How did you like it? If you want to tell me, submit...OR ELSE! Thank you.-innocently smiles- So, I take over your curser, yes, I I see thye curser slowly going toward the purple square that says"GO". Click on it. Click on it.CLICK ON IT! 


	2. Little Alphonse

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427: Hello again. I'm back. Do you know what i think of you people? YOU ALL SUCK! Nobody sent me a review, except for one person: Littlepup. I have no idea who she is, but she was the only one who was kind enough to send me a review. THANK YOU LITTLEPUP! So I won't have to kill her, also she thinks Tea should die. I like this girl.

disclamer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or the nursery rhyme that I am currently parodying, but if I did, then all of the homuculi shall burn in Hell for trying to tear the brothers apart.-starts to cry ;;- Don't they see that theylove each other very much? How can they be so cruel? WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-sobbing like crazy, then, all of a sudden, stops, and gains fire in eyes and all around- IF ANY OF YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I CRIED, THEN YOU SHALL DIE!

* * *

**"Little" Alphonse**

parody of Humpty Dumpty

"Little" Alphonse sat on a wall.  
"Little" Alphonse had a great fall.  
All the state alchemists and his brother Ed  
couldn't put Alphonse together again.

* * *

animegirl427: Thank you for your time.Now...SUBMIT! 


	3. Kiyo Was His Name o

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427: Your future queen has arived! Here it is, my 3rd chappy. So far, only 3 people have reviewd: Littlepup, moose2828, and Kiryuu500. THANK YOU! SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES! And I have 32 hits. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy!

disclamer: I don't own Zatch Bell or the nursery rhyme that I am currentaly parodying, but if I did, I would have Zatch and Tia express thier fellings for each other(I wonder if Kolulu likes Zatch) and I would also have Kiyo and Megumi express thier fellings for each other, and I would have Naomi stop bothering Zatch and have her burn in Hell.

* * *

**Kiyo Was His Name-o**

parody of Bingo Was His Name-o

There was a show  
that had a boy  
and Kiyo was  
his name-o.  
K-I-Y-O  
K-I-Y-O  
K-I-Y-O.  
And Kiyo was  
his name-o.

There was a show  
that had a boy  
and Kiyo was  
his name-o.  
-clap- I-Y-O  
-clap- I-Y-O  
-clap- I-Y-O.  
And Kiyo was  
his name-o.

There was a show  
that had a boy  
and Kiyo was  
his name-o.  
-clap- clap-Y-O  
-clap-clap-Y-O  
-clap- clap-Y-O.  
And Kiyo was  
his name-o.

There was a show  
that had a boy  
and Kiyo was  
his name-o.  
-clap- clap-clap-O  
-clap-clap-clap-O  
-clap- clap-clap-O.  
And Kiyo was  
his name-o.

There was a show  
that had a boy  
and Kiyo was  
his name-o.  
-clap- clap-clap-clap  
-clap-clap-clap-clap  
-clap- clap-clap-clap.  
And Kiyo was  
his name-o.

* * *

animegirl427: Wow, that took a while to type(actually, I just copied and pasted and changed the next letter to clap). The next one I already thought of, and it is going to be sooooo cute, and a bit funny. Also, The only person that made my story a favorite of theirs was moose2828. ALL OF YOU SUCK! Also, I have a friend that is very lonely and needs a person to visit once in a while. His name is GO button. He's at the bottom next to submit review. Can you visit him please? 


	4. Oh Where, Oh Where?

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427: Hello peoples! It's me. Another person has reviewed: One of my best friends and favorite authors, persony person. She is one of the most random people I know. You should read her hilarious fanfic: Bakura's Dream Journal. (It rocks!)And now, without a further ado...I present to you...The Discalimer!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own inuyasha or the nursery ryhme I am currently parody-ing, but I do own the story line. So BOO-YA! And if I DID own Inuyasha, I would have Inuyasha and Kagome finnaly express their feelings for each other andKikyo would BURN IN HELL!...again. And Koga would get a life...yeah...

Here it is...blah:

* * *

**Oh Where, OhWhere?(new version)**

parody of Oh where, Oh Where?

Oh where, oh where  
has my half-demon gone?  
Oh where, oh where  
can he be?  
With his doggy ears, silver hair,  
and red kimono,  
oh where, oh where  
can he be?

Oh where, oh where  
hasthe dead priestess gone?  
Oh where, oh where  
can she be?  
I need to send her  
to hell once again,  
Oh where, oh where  
can she be?

Oh where, oh where  
has hishalf-brother gone  
Oh where, oh where  
canhe be?  
With his girly look  
and really long armpit hair,  
oh where, oh where  
can she be?

* * *

animegirl427: There is the 4th chappy. very funny. I thought of the first verse, persony person thought of the second verse, and both of us thought of the last verse(me, persony person, Acutekitty1, midget-fan1, WildMage426, and guito are all school buddies). You can submit now. And she helped type too. 


	5. Twinkle, Twinkle Naruto

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427: hi im really lazy right now so i wont put any periods comas capital letters or anything else like that my 5th one is finally here ive actually had lots of time to do these so beware the wrath of...

THE DISCLAMER!(damn i didperiods and capitals oh well)

disclamer: i dont own naruto or the nursery rhyme that i am currently parodying but if i did then naruto would not be so clueless and would see that hinata actually likes him and would see that sakura does not like him and that she likes sasuke and naruto would get over sakurs and would fall for hinata.

* * *

**Twinkle, Twinkle Naruto**

parody of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

Twinkle, twinkle Naruto,  
how I wonder where you go.  
When you go to fight some guy,  
make sure you don't fall and die.  
Twinkle, twinkle Naruto,  
howIwonder where you go.

* * *

animegirl427: that was pretty short wasnt iti wonder if it was shorter or longer than "little" alphonse though now can you submit your reveiw now ive only had four so far 


	6. Luffy's Ship

**Anime Nursery Rhyme**

animegirl427:Hello again. I'm here.Here is another "episode" of Anime Nursery Rhymes! It's Spring Break, and on Saturday, April 8, 2006,I wentto visit Washington state. That's where my dad grew up. That's why it took so long to get this out. I write the chapters in my school library before school starts. oh, and my friend Acutekitty1 made a new fanfic. Alchemy 101, a cross over of YuGiOh GX and FuulMetal Alchemist, and if you don't know what quizilla is, its a website. Thanks forall of you who took your time to review:

Littlepup: She was the first one to review. She said that she couldn't wait to see whatI came up with next. She also said that she liked the disclamer and that Tea should die.

moose2828: She said that my second chappy was very funny.

Kiryuu500: Says that she likes the "Little" Alphonse. Oh, and I know "sesshy's" tail is not armpit hair, I just said that to add humer.

persony person: She says that I'm high and that I have to take a chill pill, which I don't, because I'm alredy on happy pills, but I'm happy to change if you want me to. And she likes my parodies.

kagome437: This is what she said: one word lol (ok so it's three so sue me!). (animegirl427: maybe I will sue her, but since she reviewed, I won't)

guito:He says that all five off my chapters are funny. He even suggested a nursery rhyme, a parody of Hey Diddle Diddle, of Bo-Bo-Bo-Bo Bo-Bo-Bo. I'm going to have it as a future chapter.

And that's all of the reviews so far. THANK YOU ALL WHO DID! Now... FOR THE DISCLAMER!

disclamer: I don't own One Piece or the nursery thatI am currently parodying, but if I did, then I would have Sanji smoke a cigarette instead of sucking on a lollipop. Though somtimes the lolipop looks cool on him.

* * *

**Luffy's Ship**

parody of London Bridge

Someone blew up Luffy's Ship.  
Luffy's Ship.  
Luffy's Ship.  
Someone blew up Luffy's Ship.  
Now he's angry.

Luffy's ship is sinking now.  
Sinking now.  
Sinking now.  
Luffy's ship is sinking now.  
And he's angry.

Luffy wentand killed the guy.  
Killed the guy.  
Killed the guy.  
Luffy wentand killed the guy  
cause he's angry.

* * *

animegirl427: Wasn't that on hilarious? Now...SUBMIT!


	7. One, Two, Three, Four, Five

**Anime Nursery Rhymes**

animegirl427:I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been busy with school work and all that other crapthat everyone hates to do,but have to do by law, so whatever. This next nursery rhyme I have no idea what its called, so I'm going to guess what it is called. And guess what.I'm, getting my braces off today! But I'm getting a retainer, but I'm getting my braces off. So YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!Oh well, time for the disclamer.

Disclamer: I do not own Case Closed (aka Detective Conan) or the nursery rhyme that I am currently parodying, but if I did, then Jimmy/ Conan would finnaly tell Rachel who he is, and that they would tell each other that they love eachother very, very much, and also that Richard(Rachel's dad) would be smarter and would solve more problems more often.

* * *

**One, Two, Three, Four, Five(new version)**

parody of One, Two, Three, Four, Five

One, two, three, four, five.  
Jimmy Kudo is alive.  
Six, seven, eight, nine, ten.  
Men in black think he is dead.

Why do they think he's dead?  
Because they left him there for dead.  
What did they do to him?  
They made him short and Kudo lives.

* * *

animegirl427: OK. I'm done now. wait till the next chapter now. But for now... SUBMIT! 


End file.
